


here for you.

by luckycharmz



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: EMT Ian Gallagher, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Mickey knows just because things may not be easy right now, doesn’t mean it’ll always be like that.





	here for you.

Being with Ian Gallagher, Mickey Milkovich had soon accepted to not let his past define him.

That didn't mean to completely forget it or never acknowledge it again. It just meant to never let it set you back from the rest of your life.

He's allowed himself to believe and understand that he was worth it, worth the happiness he was so fucking lucky to have. Though, that didn't change his views on the South Side and how people were still scum around here.

He had come to the realization that one day or the other he would be happy and his time was now.

But every now and then Mickey can't help and stop his past from creeping up behind him and kick him down in the dark.

So here he is on a Friday afternoon, home from work at 5pm. He made himself a sandwich and grabbed a beer before sitting on the couch and watching an episode of Law and Order SVU—_what?_ It was his and Ian's new thing. After an hour of watching and yelling at the TV, he had moved to lay on the couch instead and ended up drifting off to sleep.

Mickey always lulled off to sleep for a few hours before his boyfriend would come home. So today was no different, Ian was at work, being an EMT and shit as Mickey laid on their couch, allowing himself to get some shut eye.

Or so he thought.

Cause that's when it happened.

**

_"I love you. But I can't do this anymore. I love you, Mick. But it's not worth it if I have to see you with a new set of bruises on your skin every time I see you._

_I want to help you and you won't let me. I can't stand here watching you get hurt because of your homophobic, son of bitch so called 'father', I just can't. I can't be the reason that you're in pain."_

_"Don't do this, Ian. Please-" Mickey begged, his voice soft and weak._

_"I love you, Mickey. I don't get why you keep dealing with this shit."_

_"I .. I- I'm sorry. Please. Just—stay." He pleaded, tears slipping and not caring to wipe them._

_"You rather be afraid and get hurt than let me help and be free?" Ian asked, genuinely wanting to know._

_"It's not like th- I .. I don't know. He's my dad, I can't just- Please." He begged, not caring how weak he looked and felt._

_"I'm sorry. You won't let me help. I can't stand here, can't be here. Not anymore."_

_"I love you, Ian."_

_But that didn't change anything. So he went home, to his so called 'father' and without surprise was bloody and bruised the second he walked in._

_Ian left and his world fell apart._

_And In that moment he realized Ian was his world. _

**

_The dream._

Mickey woke up panting, beads of sweat running down his hairline and tears absentmindedly slipping down his cheeks. He sat up, legs crossed on the couch and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, shaking his head.

"Fuck .." he whispered to himself repeatedly. He threw his head back on the couch and let the last of his tears draw out before picking up his phone from the coffee table and texting Ian.

Mickey [7:30]: Hey

Mickey: [7:37]: I fucking love you.

After sending off those texts, mostly to reassure himself that, that was just a dream. He hurried over to bathroom and washed his face, throwing cool water on his face repeatedly until he finally felt more awake. He slicked his hair back before stepping out.

Ian usually got a ride home from Sue on days Mickey had the car but today he was far too restless and maybe paranoid so he grabbed his things, threw on his jacket and drove to Ian's work as quick as he could.

By the time he got there, since he had sped through a few red lights, he was a few minutes early. Assuming Ian would come out a bit later anyways, having to grab his things and all. He parked the car on the curb by the doors and rounded the side to lean on the passenger side door. Smoke in hand.

A few moment later a familiar laugh filtered through his ears and then his eyes caught a fiery haired boy. Ian was too caught up in his conversation with Sue that he hadn't even seen Mickey trudging his way over to him until the last second. He flicked his cigarette away and pulled Ian down, slotting their lips together in a heavy kiss.

A kiss that gave Mickey the reassurance he needed.

Not even a second later Ian melted into the kiss, both hands curling around Mickey's neck as he kissed him back, warm and slow. He lingered away for a moment needing to catch his breath but Mickey had followed Ian's lips the second he broke apart, needing to feel him again.

"Hey, _breathe_. I'm right here." Ian put their foreheads together, panting slightly before pulling him in for a hug. He gave Sue a nod letting her know she could leave before nuzzling his face in the crook of Mickey's neck.

Mickey stood on his tip toes, running one hand through Ian's hair while the other was secure around his shoulder. "Needed to see you, Gallagher." Mickey mumbled, tightening his hold on Ian. The dream replayed in his head as he held Ian, his eyes brimming with tears.

A moment later Ian heard a sniffle and tried to let go of Mickey, "Lemme see your face, Mick." Ian asked, softly but Mickey didn't move. "Mickey." Ian's voice was softer and slowly Mickey came down to rest his feet flat, moving his head so it was leaning on Ian's chest right under his chin, arms wrapped around his neck still.

"Nightmare." Mickey spoke dully and Ian understood, not forcing Mickey to look up. "He- Terry was hurting me, you left. Everything was broken, _Ian_. _We_ .. we were broken .. lost you." Mickey had let a few tears slip and didn't care to wipe them as he moved his head to look up at Ian.

Ian put his arms around Mickey's head and leaned in, kissing his forehead and then wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm _here_, Mickey. I'm not going anywhere. He's dead, he can't hurt you." Ian assured with a faint smile. "_Nothing_ is broken, _we_ are not broken." Emphasizing his words. He held Mickey's face in the palm of his hands as he wiped a few more tears, giving him a goofy grin to lighten the moment.

"Hey, look!" Ian chimed, forcing Mickey to furrow his brows. "I got the world in my hands, how cool huh?" Ian gave him a soft smile and in that moment Mickey couldn't help but share that smile too.

"Sappy fucker." Voice anything but menacing, Ian always had a way with his words that made Mickey feel at home again— _no different right now._

They stood their for a moment longer, basking in each others warmth before Mickey led the way to the car.

Ian in tow but not before he spoke up, "I'm driving." He spoke up from behind Mickey, who turned around.

"Wanna bet, tough guy?" Mickey quirked a brow as he dangled the keys in his hands.

"No, not today." Ian shook his head and smiled, walking towards Mickey, leaning down to catch his lips in a sweet, chaste kiss and slipping the keys in his own hands. He bumped their foreheads together lightly before kissing Mickey's cheek and walking around the car to put his bag in the back seat then sitting in the driver seat. Leaving Mickey stunned before he joined Ian in the car.

The ride home was filled with background noise from the radio as Ian spoke about his day that was good, to say the least. He saved a 10 year old boy who was the victim of a car accident due to his parents arguing which led to the inevitable. Luckily with the help of Mr. Gallagher, he was able to bring him back to life, had he not been there at that time, the chances of the boy living were slim to none. So yeah, the day wasn't bad.

They arrived home with Mickey leading the way but not before Ian thought jumping on Mickey's back was a good idea. Expecting Mickey to hold his ground but his knees bucked and the both of them fell roughly on the cement. "Jesus, Mick ..." Ian groaned as he held onto the side of his ribs, squeezing his eyes shut at the shock. 

"You jumped me, motherfucker. Fucks wrong with you?" Mickey asked, turning to punch Ian's shoulder that he fell on.

"Ow! _Fuck_." Ian whined, turning to pin Mickey but wasn't quick enough because Mickey was holding his hands down with knees, just as quick. Mickey leaned down and attached his lips to Ian's neck, biting his earlobe next as he squirmed under him, "Mickey .. stop." Ian mumbled out, trying to get his hands free but Mickey's grip was stronger.

He moved back up and shook his head, looking down at a flustered Ian, "Too easy." Mickey huffed out a laugh. "Hey look, got the world in _my_ hands." Mickey teased, palming Ian's dick, which lead to them both erupting into laughter.

Ian couldn't help but smile as he watched Mickey throw his head back and hold onto his stomach. He wiggled his hands out Mickey's grip and pulled him down by his jacket, pressing their lips together, Slowly hearing Mickey's laugh melt into his mouth and being replaced with a hum.

It was warm and slow and Mickey didn't need know how much he needed that until Ian was pushing him back by his chest but he was quick to latch their lips together again, this time not holding back his tongue nor his grip on Ian's jaw. "Mick .. _Mickey_ .." Ian breathed between kisses, "Stop." He insisted, voice still soft. 

Mickey finally let go and moved off Ian, sitting beside him with his knees bent and arms hanging over them as he caught his breath. Ian laid there for a second, catching his breath as well before standing up, grabbing his bag and extending a hand out for Mickey who looked at it for a beat before taking it.

They entered the house in a somewhat awkward silence as Mickey made a beeline towards the fridge and pulled out a beer, downing half the bottle in one go. Ian put his bag down by the counter and emptied out his phone, wallet, keys, and smokes from his pocket and put it on top of the counter. Taking Mickey's beer from his hands in haste, earning a look from him that once upon a time would've scared Ian away, but not anymore. He put the bottle on the counter and pulled Mickey into a tight hug, letting Mickey snuggle his face on Ian's chest while Ian laid his cheek flat on top of Mickey's hair, hugging him around his shoulders. Ian walked back a few steps until he was leaning against the counter, not wanting to let go until Mickey was ready to. Almost 5 minutes later.

He moved them over to the couch, letting Mickey lay down with the blanket over him as he turned on the TV, Chicago PD playing as he went back to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich, grabbing a water bottle and his phone. He was about to take a seat on the one seater couch, not wanting to disturb Mickey until he saw Mickey sit up, "_C'mere_." Mickey gave him a faint smile and patted the couch and Ian happily took the spot with Mickey laying down with his head in Ian's lap.

"Sure you're not hungry?" Ian asked again to which Mickey shook his head 'no', eyes drooping, "Not right now, m'sleepy." He mumbled, pulling the blanket closer and then his eyes shut.

Ian ate his sandwich and took his meds, stroking Mickey's hair absentmindedly until his phone buzzed a few times. He leaned towards the coffee table hesitantly, not wanting to wake Mickey who only stirred and ended up curling closer into his stomach.

He had gotten a few texts from Fiona letting him know she was inviting them over for brunch on Sunday and he smiled at that. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen their whole family together, without someone having to decline due to work or schedules just not lining up. He sent here a sweet 'Miss you too, we'll be there.' Before seeing he had a few other texts— _from Mickey?_

Babe: [7:30]: Hey.

Babe: [7:37]: I fucking love you.

Ian smiled at those texts before his expression grew worried, realization taking over him that Mickey had reached his work not long before the time of those texts. He ran a thumb over Mickeys brows and his forefinger over the bridge of Mickeys nose.

Ian: [9:13]: Love you most, sleepy face.

[picture attachment: Mickey sleeping in Ian's lap, his hand in Mickey's hair.]

Ian: [9:16]: Look nicer asleep, motherfucker.

He put his phone back on the table before slouching a bit and putting his legs on the table, slowly drifting away as well, one hand resting in Mickey's hair while the other over Mickey's that was on his stomach.

An hour later Mickey woke up, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he looked up to see Ian's head rested back on the couch, soft inhales and exhales being heard. He brought his free hand up to thumb at Ian's jaw. Feeling his phone poking him, he took it out and checked Ian had texted him. He beamed at the text and snorted before bringing Ian's hand to his mouth and kissing it, lingering as he let go and sitting up.

He went to the washroom to relieve himself before walking to the kitchen and seeing Ian had made him a sandwich too, he stood by the counter eating with the view of the TV in front. Thinking about how a few hours ago his world was spinning upside down but now that Ian was home, even asleep, made him feel safe again.

He finished up then walked back to the couch as he lit a smoke and checked the time, it was still early for a Friday night so he nudged Ian lightly. "_Mm_." Ian hummed, slowly opening his eyes as he tilted his head, still resting back, towards Mickey and giving him a loopy smile. "Hi, baby." Ian murmured, using one hand to run his hair back while the other took the smoke from Mickeys hand. Mickey didn't even have time to fuss before he was being mesmerized with the hallowing of Ian's cheek and his brows furrowing as he inhaled.

"Ian?" Mickey whispered and Ian's head turned to look at him in an instant.

"Yeah?" 

"Don’t think I can live without you, man." Mickey breathed, looking nonchalant though the way he was feeling internally would've said otherwise. He took the smoke back and inhaled for as long as his lungs could handle before bellowing out the smoke towards Ian's face, purposefully.

"Don't ever gotta." Ian assured, giving him a soft smile before turning his body to Mickey, one leg on the couch and his elbow behind the couch. "I'm glad you came to my work today." Ian paused, using the hand that was resting on the back of the couch to thumb at the nape of Mickey's neck. "There isn't much I can do, to do with what you dreamed about other than showing you and reassuring you that I'm here. Forever." He gave his neck a small squeeze before continuing. " So just. Here me out .." He trailed off, voice wavering slightly.

"Shoot, Gallagher."

"Therapy." He simply puts, expression soft and hopeful, anything but pity. "You got me to go, Mickey. I don't know what would've happened- where I'd be if you didn't help me."

Mickey pauses, eyes searching all over Ian's face.

Inhale smoke.

Exhale smoke.

Swallow.

"Been thinkin' bout it." Comes the answer and Ian can't help but smile, that's more than enough right now.


End file.
